User blog:RedYuma/My Yuma poems
Note: This are all written for fun as well A ripe tomato enters a watering mouth A ripe strawberry dipped in chocolate Dripping off your mouth Leaning over to lick off the chocolate Our mouths meet as another sugary treat makes it way Into my mouth along with your tongue Fingers dig into my sides Eyes begin to water…. We end up on the ground beside A garden tenderly taken care of You pin me down and Drive and penetrate my body with Heated fangs of passion Lust driven intentions Fingers grip the back of your shirt Lips form words ears fail to hear. Mouths gasp for air as immense Pressure is pushed deeper into An empty mind thought swirl around Eyes flutter open then shut A single tear drops down A cheek as pleasure builds up. Deep thrusts and gritting teeth Moans and grunts are muted as The garden of lust watches forbidden ''' '''Lovers greet and meet on a common Ground faces bright red as eyes meet again. A small smirk emerged The moon illuminates the sky Stars scatter through the sky Thoughts race to mouths Fingers glide across a Heated body and mumbles Escape captivity staring into A blissful night of tastes Lust or love as my Sapphire Rose Knight steals A kiss again as the stars watch. Standing alone in his garden Wiping sweat off your brow Your body is glistening with sweat Watching from afar Eyes glued to your body. Your eyes greet mine I catch a glimpse of your Tongue going over your lips My temperature begins to rise My feet move on their own Walking towards you Hypnotized by your glare I stop directly in front of you You mouth moves yet No words are heard Your lips touch the tip of my Ear more words are said A chuckle is heard but Words are lost in mid Sentence as our eyes Meet yet my lips lightly Glide down your body… A light moan escaped your lips My tongue glides down you Chest sweat beads hit a wet Tongue leaving soft kisses Fingers grip my sides digging deep Fangs shine in the sun.. Teasing laughter escaped your Lips again as your lips move against My ear again lightly nibbling on the tip Breathing lightly against your chest Fangs dive deep into a Neck waiting silently A moan escaped my lips My Sapphire Rose Knight Guides me through new adventures A lust filled garden Fruits and vegetables listen to Our lovely music as the grow from The ground up to our vision blurs As your words are heard clearly. Clothes hit the ground Fangs penetrate the skin Over and over leaving marks Pleasure, lust and pain guide Our ventures to a new future. Sapphire Rose Knight rises up Dropping down again to Hover over a overheated body Fears grip your back again. Silk sheets conceal two bodies Fingers lock up between the sheets One body hovers over the other Eyes glazed over in lust No deceiving appearance Voices scatter around the room. Words disappear become moans Screams run wild through Minds as eyes dart across A room walls combine with Desire as blood disperses down a Neck fingers slide up slowly over A place a tongue traces with lips Kissing the spot as the tongue continues Its route up towards the single…. Fangs tease as fingers trace Each spot on my body Each touch heats up As your fingers touch Lips cover new places As muffled moans escape Lips that a hand covers. Lust driven intentions Desire filled moments Fangs create dreams Penetrating the soul’s eye A muffled scream fills A room where the walls Utter amongst themselves As they watch the scene Unfold in front of them Moans and grunts are Exchanged as a new Form of penetration begins…. Bodies join together Converge and reverse A top each other words Lost in an embrace we share Together as sheets consume our bodies You pull me away from the comfort of the bed. Warm water hits my skin Your lips envelop my body again The water ceases to stop your Assault on my body Fiercely piercing my skin With fangs and nails scratch your back Holding on to my Sapphire Rose Knight ''' Pounds me as my heart Races down the list of words That cannot be heard. Your large hands pin my wrists above my head A slight protest begins to pull at me Your lips mouth something to me The words are lost again '''Sapphire Rose Knight Your lust and my desire lead to Dreams that tremble for your Love or is it lust that drives us Into this location again Lips post themselves against mine again. Arms pinned above my head Fangs at my neck Breath hits slowly Fingers dig deep into My sides as the sole voice Resonates in my head… Struggling for freedom Legs lose strength Your smirk given off by Your eyes looking deep into My eyes flutter shut As your fangs sink deep into me. Lips linger near my Ear whispering words I can barely make out As my body jerks upward Your arms are around me You carry me to the bathroom… Water is heard Your body is barely Seen as we enter the shower Water cascades down our bodies Penetration and thrusting keeps my Body yearning for more… My mouth opens but nothing comes out Your mouth crashes into mine Your tongue playfully enters my mouth Moans are muffled as you push me against The wall placing a hand on the wall Our bodies synchronize in one movement. Sapphire Rose Knight ''' We share stolen moments Over again words are Meaningless as walls speak Volumes lights flicker as we Move through the house Our voices are muted Doors snicker and windows Stare at two foolish lovers…. Lovers lusting and desiring for More pleasure or more pain Screams, scratches, and groans Vocalize notes on music scores '''Sapphire Rose Knight You leave me with nothing more to say Your actions guide my intentions Darkness meets light fearing The desire that lust devours. Sprawled out on the bed Katsuai drives us into our Position now as you smile My temperature rises… Yokubou drives us into corners That watch us diligently as we Participate in a game that our Bodies are accustomed to Sighs and whispers from the walls Erupt into laughter as Fingers grip sheets Both arms drape around your Bare neck and nail dig into your back. Jiyuu, Yokubou, and Katsuai Converge as you thrust deeper Into my neck with your kiba Your hands wonder down my Body searching for new places to Mark me my jiyuu is determined by My intuition and Yokubou to depart from Your side and your Yokubou is leading us in Circles that we dance as Katsuai guides us. Sapphire Rose Knight Will you show restraint? Will you continue to Yokubou? Will ever gain Jiyuu from you? Will Katsuai guide us into more Yokubou? Questions flow into my mind as we lay Motionless in the bed a single hand placed Beside me the other is behind your head Your light breathing as you sleep… Sapphire Rose Knight Guide me down the right path Where Yokubou is not leading You to do things you Katsuai Sheets converge over our bodies Your eyes open quickly Eyes dart around the room Arms and hands reach out for me Sitting up you see a body next to you… Shaking begins stirring up more thoughts Jiyuu is not needed from this Yokubou burns Wildly as your kiba enflame my body again Clutching the sheets as my Sapphire Rose Knight fulfills his Katsuai and Yokubou while my Jiyuu is restricted from me again. Word Guide ' ' ''' '''Jiyuu (自由) – Freedom; Liberty; as it pleases you ' ' ''' '''Yokubou (慾望) = desire; appetite; lust ' ' ''' '''Kiba (きば) = fang(s) ' ' ''' '''Katsuai (渇愛') = Thirst; Craving; Desire ' Category:Blog posts